Annabeth's a Mom
by Katy1029384756
Summary: I promise if you read the first chapter. My genre's aren't what you think they are. Hold your boat. Summary: Annabeth's had a little baby boy at 5 mos. watch him grow and face dangers and happiness in Minnesota
1. Chapter 1

**R&R Please.-SDoA**

* * *

"PERCY!" I yelled from the kitchen. At the age of 32 she'd just had her first child. With sea green eyes and curly blonde hair. His name was Jason. He's definitely cute. But then again he's my kid. Percy had One job today. One. To buy Jason diapers. It's a nice sunny day. But extremely cold. It is Minnesota in the winter after all. It was dangerous to move out here but life in camp. To get married and raise children. I should know. I was basically raised there myself. It was a happy and unhappy childhood.

Anyway Percy still had one job. I know EXACTLY what he did. He parked the car. The wind was making the temperature -15 today so he wrapped his coat around himself and held on to his hat. He went into the store. He found the baby stuff. Gods know how many times we've been there in the last couple months. He grabbed a RANDOM pack of diapers off the shelf paid and left. *sigh* but you know what? it was the wrong brand. Being a quarter god. He's really special. He needs a special type of diaper. We also put a little nectar in his milk when we bottle feed him and a little bit of ambrosia in his food. Just a tiny bit. When his cheeks flush redder than usual we stop.

So hence Percy walks in the kitchen with that look that all guys have pretty much mastered. 'What did I do now?'

"You bought the wrong diapers." He groans. This means he'll have to go out in -15 AGAIN and do it all over again except this time he's gonna buy the right type. Jason is 5 months old but he's already sitting up and almost talking. Yep, definitely got some Athena in him. With a crash the front door opens letting in a blast of chill air. I grab at the celestial bronze knife out of the scabbard clipped to the belt on my jeans at all times.

My heart races but I'm not that stupid person to ask if its my husband at the door. My husband can't do that. I knew moving to Minnesota was a bad plan.

1) Nowhere near a sea

2) Nowhere near camp

Now that I think about it. It was actually a pretty stupid thing to do. Mini Jason starts crawling towards the door. 'NO' my head screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Polar Vortex that's taking over the U.S. is no fun. My opinion? Stay inside in heat unless you want to die at sub-zero temps. Not kidding. Just here. School closed for two days in a row. Now if you live where I do. That NEVER EVER EVER happens. Not even in a blizzard they're like "Hey! It's a blizzard! Let's send kids to school and make them suffer in freezing wind, snow and hail! What fun!" And we're like "HA no." Sorry. Just thought it would be a little story for ya. -SDoA**

* * *

Wind ripped through the house as Mini Jason crawled towards the door. I continued to scream. There was a shadow in the door. It picked up Mini Jason and... held him. Mini Jason was laughing and waving hi to whoever it was but that didn't matter to me. _THEY HAVE MY BABY! _Just then a light came on out of nowhere and illuminated the persons face. It was Jason. the winds died down and in stepped, Jason, Leo and Piper carrying baby Percy. Turns out the two guys respected each other enough to name their baby boys' after each other. I laughed with relief and then yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK JASON!" Jason smiled at her and gave her back Mini Jason. Jason was wearing a neat business suit and said apologetically

"Heliocopter was a little protective." Piper came and sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey," She said quietly. Over the years her beauty had not kept her young but made her age look amazing. Not young but her age and gorgeous of course. They lived out in San Francisco in New Rome and it was rare for a demigod to travel that far without being attacked.

"What happened to Festus?" I asked Leo who was still standing awkwardly in the door frame. Covered in grease and stains Leo looked good. His muscles weren't pronounced but they were definitely there.

"We lost him going through security. He'll find a way back but the airport apparently doesn't allow all metal suitcases on board flights." HE grinned his old smile but there was something there I didn't recognize. I still couldn't place it when Mini Jason reached it to Little Percy to give him a block. We smiled. Those two. They work together. But then Percy threw the block back at Jason. Percy is 18 mos. and does not Want Mini Jason's block. We all just laugh and go along with it. My Percy steps through the door with a bag in his hand. I hold out my arm asking for inspection of the right brand. It's right. So I hand him Mini Jason and he smiles at me ruefully while he goes to change him.


End file.
